1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductors, and more particularly, to a package substrate, a semiconductor package having the same, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flip-chip mounting method is widely used to mount a semiconductor chip on a package substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The flip-chip mounting method forms solder balls or solder bumps as connection terminals on the top surface of a semiconductor chip and mounts the semiconductor chip on a package substrate by facing down the semiconductor chip to the package substrate and bonding the connection terminals to terminals or interconnections formed at the package substrate.
A semiconductor package may be formed by forming a molding layer that molds the semiconductor chip mounted on the package substrate. Typically, before the forming of the molding layer, a capillary is used to form an underfilling layer via a gap between the semiconductor chip and the package substrate. However, forming a void-free underfilling layer in the packaging is becoming an important issue in the semiconductor industry.